Sarah's Aftermath
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Sarah Whittle's life was like after Alan gets sucked into the game? Well, it wasn't a happy one, we know that. This is just a fanfic I made up of things that could have happened. My first Jumanji fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Whittle was upset with her boyfriend, Billy Jessup. She hated that he was a bully to her best friend, Alan Parrish. Sarah had been thinking about breaking up with Billy. His attitude was just rotten, and she saw that Billy had beaten up Alan with his cronies, and taken his bike. That night, Sarah decided once Alan's parents were gone, she would bring the bike back to him. She had a talk with Billy and told him to stop picking on Alan, that they were just friends. Of course, Billy tried to act all tough at first, but then told Sarah okay, fine, he wouldn't pick on Alan anymore. Sarah knew he was lying, and was really starting to show contempt for the boy she had a major crush on.

Sarah walked the bike over to Alan's house and knocked on the door. When he answered it, she saw he was holding a suitcase, and his eye was black, and his lip was cut.

"What are you doing here," he asked, not seeming that happy to see her.

"I brought your bike back."

"You didn't have to. I was going over to Billy's to get it myself."

"I told Billy to stop picking on you."

"You shouldn't have wasted your breath. But we've got to talk about this some other time."

Alan went to walk past her, when she heard it. The sound of drums. It sent chills down her spine.

"What was that?"

Alan turned to look at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"You heard it, too?"

"Of course I heard it."

"Come on. I found this really weird game in the factory."

The two kids went into the house, Sarah closing the door behind them. They went into the living room and sat the game called Jumanji on the table and opened it up. Sarah wasn't impressed. She wasn't a big fan of board games.

The pieces were already on the board. Sarah picked up the dice to just to fumble with them while Alan read the instructions. "Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets another turn. And the first player to reach the end wins."

Alan looked at her, asking her if she wanted to play.

"I stopped playing board games five years ago," Sarah said, dropping the dice onto the board and walking away.

"Sarah," Alan whispered.

Sarah turned back around and saw one of the pieces move a few spaces.

"It's gotta be magnetized or something," Alan said.

"Alan, look."

Words appeared in a black circle in the middle of the board in yellow letters. Sarah read them out loud.

"At night they fly, you better run. These winged things are not much fun."

Suddenly, a strange noise came from the fireplace.

"What was that," Sarah asked, scared.

"I-I don't know."

"Put it away, Alan."

"Okay."

Alan picked up the dice to put it away when the clock chimed loudly, causing Alan to jump and drop the dice. Another piece on the board moved forward. Alan looked at Sarah, wide-eyed.

"Oh, no. The game thinks I rolled."

"What do you mean, the game thinks?"

More words appeared in the black circle. Alan read them.

"In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or eight."

Alan looked up at Sarah.

"In the jungle you must wait. What's that mean?"

Sarah answered Alan's question by screaming. His hands were starting to get sucked into the game. Soon, his whole body was sucked in. He yelled for Sarah to roll the dice and was sucked right in through the black circle. Before Sarah could do anything, a bunch of bats came flying out of the fireplace.

Sarah screamed in horror, and ran out the door with the bats chasing her down the street. Luckily, she was able to make it home and into the house without the bats getting in. Her parents quickly came up to her, and saw that she was shaking.

"Sarah, honey, what's wrong," her mom asked.

"A-Alan. He disappeared! We have to do something!"

"Disappeared? What do you mean," her dad asked.

"We were playing a weird game. The game sucked him in!"

With that, Sarah broke down crying. Her parents, of course, didn't believe her. They knew that Sarah wasn't the type to lie, but something must have happened. Something that caused her to imagine impossible things.

That night they tucked Sarah into bed, and told her that Alan would be alright, they would find him, and to not worry. Sarah kept insisting the only way to get him back was to roll the dice.

Her parents both assured her that as soon as Alan's parents came home from their party they were attending, they would call them and ask about Alan's whereabouts. They weren't too worried, for Alan was a very smart kid, and would never talk to strangers or do anything dangerous.

Sarah wanted to sneak out and go back to Alan's house to roll the dice on that weird game, but her parents were in the living room, and Sarah's bedroom was upstairs and took high to climb out the window. She just lay in bed all night, tears in her eyes, trying to figure out how to get anyone to believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sarah got out of bed, her eyes were red and bloodshot from not getting any sleep. She was scared. Very scared. Why hadn't her parents come to tell her what happened when Alan's parents got home from their party? She knew they called, so why didn't they tell her anything? Sarah put on her slippers, and slowly walked downstairs. She heard voices. It was her parents talking to Alan's parents. They were all in the living room, and Mrs. Parrish, Alan's mother was sobbing into a lace handkerchief. Her husband had a comforting arm around her shoulder, trying to soothe her. Meanwhile, her parents sit across from them.

"Sarah told us something happened but we didn't believe her," said Sarah's mom. "We are so very sorry, Carol. Sam."

"It's all my fault," said Mr. Parrish, trying to keep his voice from cracking. It had been a horrible night, indeed. He and Alan had a terrible fight, and then when he got back home, he found that Alan was gone. Disappeared. Alan even left without his suitcase that was packed, waiting in the hallway.

No one in the neighborhood had seen Alan. No one knew where he could possibly be. The town was pretty small, so someone was bound to have seen him. They called the cops, and they said they would do everything in their power to find Alan.

Sarah stood in the doorway, listening in to the conversation, wanting so much to tell Alan's parents what happened, but her father beat her to it.

"Sarah said they were playing a board game. That the game sucked him in or something."

Alan's parents knew that a game had been played, for there was a strange looking board game sitting on the living room coffee table set for two players. They didn't believe that Alan was sucked into the game, for that was impossible, but something very tragic must have happened for Sarah to make up such a story.

The game had been put up in the attic with other board games. Where the game came from, the Parrish's had no clue, and they really didn't care. They just wanted their son back.

"How is it your fault, Sam," asked Mr. Whittle, in a gentle tone.

"We had a fight before he disappeared. I wanted him to attend the Cliffside School for Boys, like all of the Parrish men. He didn't want to, and we fought about it. That's why he was packed to run away."

Mrs. Parrish looked up and wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault, honey. He obviously didn't run away, because his suitcase was still there."

"He was going to, though. Something happened before he could."

Mrs. Parrish didn't know how to respond to that. No matter what, she didn't blame her husband. Parents and their children fought all the time. It was natural. She figured if he did run away, he would just go stay at a friend's house or something, and would eventually come back once he calmed down.

She certainly didn't believe he was sucked into a board game. Maybe he was kidnapped, and the kidnappers threatened Sarah? So Sarah made up the story about being sucked into the game. It was certainly possible. Well, it didn't matter. They wanted their son back.

Sarah decided to walk in and speak her peace. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Parrish."

They both looked at her and gave her a nod and said "Good morning."

"I know what happened to Alan. You won't believe me, but that game is evil. It sucked Alan into it, and a bunch of bats came out and chased me. I'm so sorry."

Sarah's parents motioned for her to come sit between them. She did. They didn't know what to say to her. Sarah would have to talk to the police about what happened, and chances were they would want her locked away once hearing her story. It was ridiculous! Games didn't come to life and try to hurt you! Did they?


End file.
